Timeline of Events
This is the Offical Timeline of Events in Lunny's Nightmare! {} WARNING: THERE IS NO TIMES OR DATES YET BUT THEIR IN ORDER OF WHEN THEY HAPPEN {} Test-17 is Found. Test-17 is a Zombie thats Infected with an Unknown infecton that made it Black. No one Knows about the Infecton. The Tests on Test-17 aka The Nightmare Tests Starts in Lab 02. Some Scientists Working in Lab 02 Are being infected. Scientists that are Infected Blood Turns Black. Scientists that are Infected Start to Attack Non-infected Scientists and other Staff. The Nightmare Tests Stops. The Armory in Lab 02 is Raided by infected Staff and Guards. The Non-infected Staff is Over ran and get infected. MTF Goes in Lab 02 and Kill all infected. The Nightmare Tests is Ended but Test-17 is Moved to Lab 77. Lunny's Nightmare: The Lab Rp Starts -Most Rps in The Lab Rp is NOT Official! Only Rps Hosted by Me, Super Admins and Owners ARE OFFICIAL Rps - Lunny (aka me) Comes to Lab 77 And Asks to be Cloned. It Works. Lab 77 Makes 80 Lunny Clones. Test-17 Infects a Guard Named Jack and the First Lunny Clone. Jack Trys to infect Milo the Lead Scientist but Fails. The First Lunny Clone Hides the infecton. Milo Leaves the Lab... Later the City. A Guard Named Steve Get Infected and Turns. Bill a Scientist Stabs Steve and Locks him in a Test Tube. Steve bleeds Black Blood and Fulls the Tube and Drowns. The Test Subjects Cells are Opened By someone... Soon Most Test Subjects Are infected....... But Test-1000 and Jackson Get out..... The Black Blood Leaks and The Scientists Get Told to Leave the Lab. Heavy Guards Come in and try to Clear the Lab but The Heavy Guard Commander is Infected by the Black Blood. Most of the Heavy Guards is Infected. Lab 77 is Over run MTF Comes in to Clear the Lab. They Stop the Infecton.......... For Now. The First Lunny Clone is the First Person to become a Nightmare and so far the Only Nightmare. He Takes on the Name Nightmare Lunny. Nightmare Lunny Infects the Other Clones. Lunny Clone Number 77 is Infected but is Partly. Lab 77 Gets Over run... Again.. MTF Come to Clear the Lab again but this time they are infected. The Infected From Lab 77 Infect the City. (Milo, Bill, And Most Staff of Lab 77 Was Moved Out of the City. Lunny Lives in His own Town.) Lunny's Nightmare: the Lab Rp Ends Lunny's Nightmare Starts -You can Become a Darken this one but Good Darken are not a thing- The Infected is Named Darken or The Darken The Military Sets up Bases to Try to stop the Darken but they get over Ran Very Fast. Types are Found. Military is forced to Be on the Roof's of Buildings. The Military Trys to Retake the City but Fails. Most Soldiers Got infected. Test-17 Goes at Lab 02 to Learn About The Nightmare Tests. All Non-Infected In the City Try to Leave. Most Get Infected. A Few Get out. Lunny's Nightmare Ends Lunny's Nightmare: The First Meeting Starts -This is the First Fight with Nightmare Lunny- The Soldiers that are Left in the City Find Nightmare Lunny. They ALL die. Lunny Goes to the City Now Known as The Nightmare Zone. Lunny Beats Nightmare Lunny. Nightmare Lunny is Bady Hurt. Lunny Thinks he is Dead. Lunny's Nightmare: The First Meeting Ends Lunny's Nightmare: Island Combat Starts -Island Combat is a WIP- The Darken Get out of The Nightmare Zone and Find a Military Base on an Island. They Get to the Base and Infect the Soldiers there. {} THIS IS THE TIMELINE SO FAR THERE WILL BE UPDATES! {} Category:Timeline Category:TRUE Category:Offical Category:Read To RP Better In Lunny's Nightmare